And I Keep Falling
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Fanfict Rated T (Romance, Hurt, MyungJong Shipper) Myungsoo menatap wajah Sungjong di hadapannya yang sedang berurai air mata. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat itu juga. Sungjong jelas-jelas menunjukkan raut sedih dan menangis di depannya, tampak jelas juga ia tengah berusaha keras untuk menuntut Myungsoo dengan terus menatap tepat di mata pria itu.


Fanfict

Rated (Romance, Hurt, BlackLemon. MyungJong Shipper~)

And I Keep Falling

Myungsoo menatap wajah Sungjong di hadapannya yang sedang berurai air mata.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat itu juga. Sungjong jelas-jelas menunjukkan raut sedih dan menangis di depannya, tampak jelas juga ia tengah berusaha keras untuk menuntut Myungsoo dengan terus menatap tepat di mata pria itu.

"Jadilah aku untuk satu menit saja, hyung. Hanya satu menit, dan rasakan betapa sakit dadaku saat ini." Sungjong susah-payah mengatakannya.

Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi Sungjong dengan gemetar. "Beri aku waktu, Jongie. Dadaku sama sakitnya." Ia memberitahu Sungjong. Sulit menahan air matanya kini.

"Aku hanya mau kau ,hyung. Tidak mau yang lainnya."

"Kuharap umma akan mengerti jika kujelaskan sekali lagi. Apa kau pikir aku juga sanggup meninggalkanmu?"

Sungjong tak tahan lagi, wajahnya sudah berantakan ditambah air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Myungsoo sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia keluar dari taman yang menjadi tempat mereka bertemu malam itu…

 _Lihat ,hyung. Kau bahkan tak mengejarku…_

Sungjong tak habis pikir, Myungsoo sepertinya dengan sangat mudah akan meninggalkannya. Apa ia lupa bahwa Sungjong begitu mencintainya? Apa ia lupa semua hal yang telah Sungjong lakukan untuk mendapatkannya? Semua perjuangan Sungjong hingga ia bisa berada di posisi yang ia inginkan sebagai kekasih seorang Kim Myungsoo?

Ia ingat dulu Myungsoo memang memiliki kekasih. Seorang wanita. Itu kenyataan yang pernah membuat Sungjong tak mau makan apa-apa selama hampir tiga hari, hingga Sungyeol harus susah-payah membujuknya.

Setelah Myungsoo putus, Sungjong adalah orang yang paling bahagia atas hal itu. Namun bahagianya tak berlangsung lama. Myungsoo justru menjadi pendiam setelah itu, ia hanya mengunci diri di kamar apartemennya, tak pernah menyapa orang lain bahkan Sungjong tak digubrisnya, Myungsoo juga jadi pemarah jika orang lain ikut campur urusannya.

Sungjong mau tak mau ikut sedih. Tapi ia tetap saja memasak dan mengantarkannya ke apartemen Myungsoo yang terletak di sebelahnya. Untuk beberapa hari Myungsoo mengabaikan makanannya dan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang, ketika Sungjong mengetuk pintu apartemennya untuk mengantar makan malam, Myungsoo lekas membukakan pintu. Ia dengan kaku menyuruh Sungjong masuk. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia meraih makanan yang Sungjong bawa dan segera menghabiskannya.

Sungjong tersenyum tapi juga tak sengaja menjatuhkan air mata saat itu. Kim Myungsoo akan segera kembali seperti dulu, pikirnya.

"Aku habis mengiris bawang." Ucap Sungjong salah tingkah saat Myungsoo terkejut melihat air matanya.

Myungsoo menautkan alis. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" Ia mengelus rambut Sungjong. Dan Sungjong yang sedang menunduk langsung mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Hyung jangan begitu lagi. Aku takut. Khawatir hyung melakukan hal bodoh atau apa."

Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku terlalu terbawa situasi. Aku dengan bodohnya menutup mata pada perhatianmu. Maafkan aku."

Sungjong mendongak. Menunjukkan mata bulatnya yang melengkung tersenyum. "Jangan minta maaf…"

Dan ingatkah Myungsoo? Butuh berapa bulan hingga ia menyadari perasaan Sungjong yang tak pernah lelah? Hampir sebelas bulan. Ia akhirnya menyadari lelaki itu mencintainya. Beruntung Sungjong selalu sabar meski Myungsoo terlambat menyadari. Ia dengan senang memberitahu Myungsoo bahwa hatinya selalu terbuka untuknya.

Sungjong memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Myungsoo setelah itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi perasaan senang yang mengatakan dirinya tak perlu sungkan lagi menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sungjong menikmati semua kesempatannya untuk bersandar di pundak Myungsoo. Menikmati keleluasaannya untuk mencintai Myungsoo setiap hari. Hari-hari yang indah untuk Sungjong. Bisa tertawa karena Myungsoo, atau bisa membuat Myungsoo tertawa, membuatnya melewatkan perkara bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir.

Tak ingatkah Myungsoo? Berapa kali ia menyakiti Sungjong? Namun Sungjong terus memaaf-kannya? Berapa kali ia membuat Sungjong khawatir hingga tak bisa tidur? Namun Myungsoo selalu mengabaikannya?

Bahkan saat Myungsoo yang setengah mabuk memaksa Sungjong untuk tidur dengannya, menyakitinya, dan membuatnya menangis semalaman, Sungjong tetap berusaha memaafkannya.

Dan lihat apa yang Myungsoo lakukan saat ini?!

Membiarkan Sungjong menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setidaknya, jika Myungsoo memang ingin menuruti kemauan orang tuanya, _setidaknya,_ Sungjong ingin mendengar Myungsoo memberikan alasan. Mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Sungjong paham. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sungjong menerima kenyataan dan memahami kondisi Myungsoo. Tapi ia tak pernah melakukan semua itu..

Setidaknya ia harus mengantar Sungjong pulang malam itu. Setidaknya ia memberikan kepastian berpisah. Setidaknya ia…

Ah, sudahlah… jika memang akan berakhir.

Apa yang Sungjong harapkan atas cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Kim Myungsoo?

Balasan? Mungkin bukan..

Pada titik ini, Sungjong hanya ingin dihargai.

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian…_

"Myungsoo mengatakan padaku ia tak sanggup memberimu ucapan berpisah.." Sungyeol mengatakan kalimat itu dengan hati-hati. Takut Sungjong yang belakangan menjadi pendiam tambah terluka.

"Sudahlah Jongie.. biar bagaimana pun ia pernah begitu mencintaimu. Ia pernah menyayangimu. Bukankah itu baik? Itu artinya perasaan yang kauberikan padanya tak semuanya terbuang percuma. Maafkan saja dia… Anggap saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dirimu."

"Sungyeol-hyung… aku mencintainya tak hanya setahun, tapi bertahun-tahun. Biarkan saja aku."

Tapi Sungyeol tak mau membiarkan Sungjong kian terpuruk. Ia ingin Sungjong menerima kenyataan. "Datanglah… aku akan menemanimu."

Sungjong diam. Air matanya mengalir dengan aroma lawas. Air mata karena Myungsoo.

"Hyung ... katakan padanya. Jika ia saja tak sanggup memberiku ucapan berpisah, bagaimana aku sanggup datang untuk melihat acara pernikahannya ?!"

Sungjong beranjak. Mengunci kamarnya sebagaimana yang dulu-dulu.

Meninggalkan Sungyeol.

Meninggalkan sebuah undangan pernikahan atas nama Kim Myungsoo dengan seorang wanita yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya.

End.

.

.

~aku membuat ini kemudian membaca ulang dan merasa… "Jongie ampuni aku D: ~"

Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat MyungJong bertengkar di awal. Tapi terbawa suasana dan berakhir begini…

Komen pliss… aku butuh pendapat kalian :D


End file.
